Shuffle Songs
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: crazycinnamonn inspired me to write this! Songs for kh pairings and friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**crazycinnamonn inspired me to write an iPod shuffle song with pairings! I'll do Spotfiy songs as well, because I only have three bands on my iPod Shuffle.** ** **The reason why each song is short; I wrote till the song was over. I did cheat a bit as well...** Enjoy, I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **Ghost Of Me ~Daughtry (Roxas,Xion)  
**

I could of sworn that Xion was dead. In my dream she was getting berried. She told me that was just the ghost of her.

She smiled at me and giggled. "You're silly. Who knows maybe I'll hunt you in while you're sleeping."

"It's not funny, it seemed real to me."

"Don't worry, dreams don't mean anything."

* * *

 **Painkiller ~Three Days Grace (Roxas,Xion)  
**

"Roxas, I'm not suppose to exist."

"Xion, don't think like that." Roxas said in a comforting voice.

"I'm a puppet! Puppets aren't met to exist!" Tears rolled out of her eyes. She rested her head on Roxas' shoulder and she cried.

"I'll be there for you, to me you're not a puppet."

* * *

 **Believe ~Skillet (Axel, Larxene)  
**

Why did she leave me? I did say some things I didn't mean, but she took them seriously.

She's all that I need. Doesn't she know? I'm so blind when we don't agree. I guess I'm better without her.

Only if she believes.

* * *

 **It's Not Me It's You ~Skillet Saix, Xion (non-pairing)**

All Saix does is call me names and blames me for everything! I'm sick of it!

"Saix, it's not me, it's you! You are a poison! It's all you're fault!"

Saix gave me a smirk. "So childish of you. You're a puppet, you'll never be one of us."

All the lies and pain he puts me through.

* * *

 **What I Meant To Say ~Daughtry (Vanitas,Kairi)  
**

I said some things to Kairi that hurt her. I do regret it. "Kairi, I'm so sorry."

She walked away. It's so typical of her. I ran over to her. "I'm sorry, but that's not what I meant to say.

What I meant to say; I'm not the only one who makes mistakes, just look at the one's you made."

She sighed. "I don't think we should be together." She walked off.

* * *

 **Tell Me Why ~Three Days Grace Roxas, Namine  
**

"Tell me why does everything I love get taken away from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"The friendships I use to have. Xion, my one and only true love is gone! I wanna know why!"

"Things happen. There's nothing you can do."

"I hold on too hard, and it's all gone."

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Namine said softly.

* * *

 **Every Time You Turn Around ~Daughtry (Sora,Kairi)**

I know Kairi is waiting there for me on the islands. She believes in me,

I won't let her down. Every time she turns around I'm always there.

I'm working hard to make a world that we can live in.

I wanna show her what it means to love.

* * *

 **I am Machine ~Three Days Grace Roxas**

I feel like a machine that continues to run day by day, I never sleep.

I feel like I have to fix what's broken; I wanna make my friendship better.

I wish I could just feel something. I want a second chance with my friends.

I keep my eyes wide open, I have to fix what's broken.

* * *

 **September ~Daughtry (Roxas,Xion)  
**

All the things I still remember,

summer never looked the same, years go by and time seems to fly.

In the middle of September we played out in the rain.

She looked so happy when she was jumping in the puddles.

It was worth it in the end.

* * *

 **Don't Awake Me ~Skillet Axel, Roxas  
**

I lay there in bed, thinking about my buddy, Roxas.

I was upest about him leaving the Organztion. He had to do what he had to do.

I have dreams about him, it's just him and I having ice cream on the Clock Tower.

I don't wanna wake up, we were happy like we use to be.

I don't want to be alone.

I just want him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last To Know ~Three Days Grace (Roxas, Xion Riku)  
**

She just walked away. Why didn't she tell me? Where do I go tonight?

She didn't say a word, she just walked away. This was my first love, she was the first to go.

When she left me for you, I was the last to know. Why did she walk away without telling me?

She was the first to lie, when we're not alright. I'll be the first to say, I'll be alight. This was my worst love.

When she leaves you for dead, you'll be the last to know.

* * *

 **Blow Me Wide Open ~Saint Asonia (Roxas, Xion) Non-pairing**

You got a face to kill for. Another even score you missed. Another nail scratched to the headboard. DO you remember me?

I'm not ready to go, because you started your show and we've left too many words unspoken. Now that I've played your game

I wont be the same because you made you move and you blow me wide open.

No matter what you do someone is always watching.

I guess I'll always be forgettable and so invisible.

You blow me wide open.

I'm not ready to go.

Because I played your game.

* * *

 **The Older I Get ~Skillet (Axel, Roxas) Non-pairing  
**

The walls between you an I. Always pushing us apart nothing but left scars.

I was sitting in my room waiting for you, you were waiting for me too.

It makes me wounder. The older I get will I get over it? It's bee way too long for the times we've missed.

I can't believe it still hurts like this.

We're both sitting in our rooms, wondering if we'll ever get over it.

I wish it didn't hurt like this.

* * *

 **Yours To Hold~ Skillet (Sora, Kairi)  
**

You're going through so much. But I know I could be the one to hold you.

Every single day I find it hard to say I could be yours alone.

I was yours to hold.

Your hair always hiding your face. I wounder why you've been hurting. I wish I had some way to say.

I could be yours alone. You'll see someday that all alone the way I was yours to hold.

You'll see someday that I was yours to hold.

You're so far away.

I was yours to hold.

I'm ready when you're ready for me.

* * *

 **Fairy Tale ~Saint Asonia (Axel, Larxene)**

Larxene said words that she never met. It was all pretend it caught up to her in the end. Just one more useless day.

"You're fairy tale is at the end, you're starting over." You're to afraid to change, so you lock yourself up.

Play the vitamin again, it keeps getting older, now that your story is over. Never thought you'd feel this way again. Misery is your only friend.

Words you said you never meant. Your fairy tale is at the end, you're starting over.

* * *

 **Leaving Minnesota ~Saint Asonia (Vanitas, Kairi)**

She didn't want to see my face again. Now I'm leaving Minnesota, in the middle of realizing you lost me alone the way.

I heard you cried when you spoke of me, I know That's a lie. I have nowhere to go. If she didn't want to see my face, her choice I'm out. I couldn't stand it.

She lost me alone the way. It was nice seeing ya, but where do I go now?

* * *

 **No More ~ Three Days Grace (Axel, Roxas) (Non-pairing)**  
Axel needs to give me a reason for me to stay. I can't live in fear, I can't take it. I have to leave the org. "Why Axel?" "I can't see you leave. I want you to stay." "No more, I can't take it. I'm sorry, but what do we stand for when we live in fear?"

* * *

 **Whispers In The Dark ~Skillet (Roxas, Xion)**  
My love is just waiting to turn her tears into roses. "Xion, you won't be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far."

"Roxas, that makes me feel a bit better."

"I'll be the one that you run too, if you hear my whispers in dark you know I'm right beside you. I'll never leave your side. I love you."

Xion gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you too!"

* * *

 **The Last Night ~Skillet (Xion, Roxas) (Non-pairing)**  
Xion came crying to Roxas. He saw the scares on her wrist. "I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine."

"Xion, you're not fine, I know that's a lie." He wrapped her in his arms. "This will be the last night, you'll spend alone. I will never let you go."

"My parents think this is all a phase I'm going through."

"Xion, that's also a lie." Xion cried into his arms.

"I want this to end!"

"Xion, I'm everywhere you need me to be me and I'm everything you want me to be. I'm here for you."


End file.
